In reverse
by Suckafreeboss
Summary: Let's pretend revamped never happened and Sarah and Ethan were dating but when things go south between them Sarah goes back to Jessie and have something and someone coming
1. Chapter 1

Ethan and Sarah are dating and have alot of SEX but the thing is sarah has double e boobs and ethan has a 5 inch she becomes unsatisfied from time to time so she is starting to breakup with ethan and go back to the one and only JESSE

sarah pov

hey ethan she said nervous

whats wrong he said

your not really ...satisfying my pussy she said in a whisper

so...I'm breaking up with you

what over sex really

it not just that I also feel like you never want to do anything adventurous your a scraddy cat and you don't really get into it like I do so I'm breaking up with you

ok so just tell me this who are u going to date

you know who I'm going back to

what do you mean going back to are you dating Jesse again

yes

goodbye kiss

yes

they kiss having a tongue battle

bye ethan I'll miss you

bye sarah I'll miss you

at Jesse mansion

*knock knock knock*

jesse thought Sarah will be the last person to knock on the door

hey sarah

hey boyfriend

she kissed him with all her might

i knew you'd come around he said grabbing her boobs

did your cock get bigger

yes did your tits get bigger

yes

he reached in her pants and she moaned

wet are we

you know you do that to me

let take this up to my room but what will today's sex be bondage or im your pimp daddy

pimp daddy

then come on slut

yes daddy

before we go you strip here

oh I can't get over these tittes

how big is your cock

11 inches

i don't think I can fit that in my mouth or my pussy

just try or I'll just have to beat that pussy up

yes daddy

in jesse's room

slut come over here and suck my cock

sarah savored the pre cum on Jesse took at first 5 inches then the second time 8 then she took all 11 inches she gagged. Yes choke on my dick yes choke on daddy's dick he finally came with 6 streams of cum flowing into her mouth did I please daddy she said in the sluttiest voice you did now let's have a look of that unsatisfied pussy shall we

how did you know i was unsatisfied

your pussy smell like a dildo not my dick

he plunged his whole fist in her pussy

ahhhhh fffuucckk she yelled with pleasure

he use his vampire speed to fist her till she felt like she was about to collapse of pleasure

JESSE IM CUUUUUUUMMMING FUCK!

now time for the dick you call me daddy understand

yes daddy

good

he fastly plunged his dick so deep in her you could poke it with your finger outside her stomach

fuck your so deep in me I can feel you in my stomach daddy

that's what is supposed to happen when you fuck with me

how long can you last it's been an hour your not like most guys

ill probably last another thirty minutes

shit my pussy is gonna be sore

the hell it is yet I will still take care of you unless

unless what

unless you drink human blood

uuhh ok but not surrounded around any vampires besides you Erica and Rory and I will drink the blood of...Jane ethans sister but is it ok if I change her it wil hurt him more

yes and do you want me to cum in you or on your face

on my face I don't remember what your cum taste like daddy

ok here it comes

her whole whole face was covered in cum

taste just like candy but sweeter

ok tomorrow you drink tonight we get the gang and jane

Sarahs pov

i flew to Ethan's window and knock and he said

what do you want you broke my heart

i was just wondering if your parents still wanted me to babysit jane

yeah they still think we're dating

ok so I'll be here at 6 tomorrow

bye

bye

i still love you

goodbye Ethan

she ran to Jessie the plan is in motion let's go home

they went to bed with no clothes on

yeah I did it y'all thought it would take months to write this haha jk um just leve a comment and yeah give me suggestions and I love torigagged go add him/her and I'll have chapter two up in a while


	2. Plan in motion

Sarah pov

i woke up jessie by kissing all on his neck to leave hickeys

cuddle bear wake up today's the day that I become one of you and we have another person in the house

ahh sarah not right now

I want my TOY bitch

what toy do you want

one that's 11 inches*stroking his cock*

fine you can have it after we get our daughter

kk

6pm

hey jane

hey sarah

want to see something cool like a mansion

YES

ok let's go

at Jessie's mansion

go pick out a room you like

ok

jessie

is she her

yes she is picking out her room right as we speak

i love you so much ill fuck you right here in the hallway

but first we have to kill her real parents

already done they tasted delicious

next have to text ethan

have someone you want and two people you loved

-sarah

what have you done with my parents and my sister

-ethan

your sister is going to be happy with me and your parents are in jessie

-sarah

im going over there

-ethan

the plan is in motion. jane come here please. Did you find the room you like?

yes it's pink and white

ok

give me back my sister ethan said *busting thru door*

oh hi ethan

did she hurt you

no why would she

because this *pulls out fangs and puts venom in Jane*

sarah what did you do to me I'm so hungry

jessie get her a pint of the good blood

what did you do to my sister

don't you mean my daughter she's a fledgling while im a full vampire

so HUNGRY

here you go sweetie drink up mommy and daddy will train you to control that hunger

stop talking to my sister that way

again she is my daughter but your not my son

you know what I don't miss you

yeah right you said you loved me at the window get out of my house

fine I love you jane

I hate you (hisses at him)

good girl are you still hungry

no mommy how much money do we have

well we are worth 5 billion

ok I'm sleepy see you tomorrow mommy goodnight daddy

goodnight Janey bear

15 minutes later

fffuck jessie I'm gonna cum

that's what you get for being a naughty slut

I've been a bad girl i need to be punished bad

SMACK bad SMACK girl

SMACK SMACK SLAM THRUST SMACK SMACK

thats what bad girls get and I'm gonna cum in you

yes fill me with your cum

ah there we go yes that's it for tonight

I'm gonna check on jane

ok

jane are you you ok

*snoring*

love you *kisses her check*

mommy love you too*snoring*


End file.
